ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Karl S
Karl S. (Last name withheld) is an Australian handler of many different characters in e-feds over the last 10+ years. In addition to running characters, Karl has done extensive work behinds the scenes in a lot of e-feds as well as taking his own time to learn the real art of professional wrestling. = Getting into E-Wrestling = Back in 1994 when Yahoo chat rooms were all the rage, Karl would spend him time in the wrestling ones talking wrestling with all the other fans online. In these chat rooms, sometimes someone would post a link to an e-federation. One boring afternoon Karl decided to join the Extreme Wrestling Alliance with a character named Killjoy. He would spend his time writing his promos during high school classes as well as create webapge templates for them on his home computer (He'd post them using the local library's connection). = Characters = Killjoy See Killjoy For Full Info Damien Monoxide Recently created, Damien Monoxide was used in Supreme Championship Wrestling's Majestic Wrestling feeder federation. The character started getting off the ground only to be put on the shelf due to Karl's lack of time to use the character properly. The character itself was played as the prodigy of Killjoy who would respect the pure sport of wrestling and referred to today's version as "Sports Entertainment crap" and was nothing short of a blasphemy of the traditional sport. Bailey Brooks Robin Brooks' younger yet very well endowed sister. Original brought in as a small cameo character to give the promos of Killjoy & Robin a bit more comedy and a light hearted feeling. The character is yet to debut on her own, but is constantly used as a conversation piece in Robin's promos. Mase A short time brawler character used in Lost Soul Wrestling once the Killjoy character way played out. This character is considered the worst character created by Karl as it was a one dimensional character that had no real substance. However this character did take of LSW's Heavyweight champion Seth Frost for the title more than once; mostly due to Karl's standing in the federation for his past work as Killjoy. = Behinds The Scenes Work = After retiring most of his characters, Karl continued to help out the creative minds in Lost Soul Wrestling, United Livewire Wrestling, Nation of Wrestling and Independent Wrestling Cartel. Currently only writing matches and storylines for IWC, Karl continues to give back to the hobby he has worked in for over 10 years. = OOC Life = Outside of e-wrestling, Karl is a bit of a nerd. He enjoys spending his time reading comic books, working on his computer, playing video games and just general hanging around. Recently he has gotten back into shape by going to the gym and taking up training to become a real life professional wrestler. Karl's e-wrestler names have found their way into his real life with his nickname being "Mase" and his wrestling name being "Damien Monoxide". = Life Imitating Art = In 2007 Karl has continued training both in the ring and in the gym to get ready to enter the real world of professional wrestling. Originally Karl wanted to go with using the name "Killjoy" since it was his most successful e-wrestling character. Due to a change in look and lifestyle, the Killjoy idea was dropped in favor of using the name Damien Monoxide. Category:Handlers